Let Me Rest in Peace
by Synder Draconis
Summary: R&R! I need feedback sheesh. Ok this is a Beej and Lyds pwp *coughsmutcough* fic. Lydia has been acting differently since she turned 18. What does this mean for our loveable duo? Read and find out heh. I listened to James Marsters' song from buffy too many times in a row and this is the by product.


"Let me rest in peace"

**I own nothing but the phone I wrote and published this with.. and a dirty mind. I blame James Marsters.**

Beetlejuice scratched his head in confusion for the fifth time that week. Ever since her 18th birthday Lydia had been acting differently. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was flirting with him but it was Lyds; they were just best friends, right? The confusing thoughts made his head spin, literally. When she had called him to her tonight he thought it was the same as usual, however this time she was wearing a see through black shirt with a lacy blood red bra clearly visible through it. Not to mention the fact that her black jeans hugged her curves in all the right places, no he couldn't think about that, not about Lyds. But he couldn't help the warmth that spread through him as her lips curved seductively when she saw him. All she had wanted to do tonight was talk while sitting on her bed. Apparently Chuck and Deelia had been out for the night, something about an art exposition in New York.

It went well enough, that is until she hugged him out of nowhere. He could feel everything through the thin clothing she wore. He might be dead but he sure as hell wasn't a stiff. Well one particular part of him was, but he was trying to do everything he could to quell that. He was squirming at the length of the hug at that point which just made Lydia laugh softly and look up at him through half lidded eyes. "What's wrong Beej?" She practically purred the question as if she already knew what the problem was. If his heart could still beat, it would have stuttered at her tone. He narrowed his eyes going back to his earlier thought about her trying to seduce him. "What are you playing at Lyds? I'm all for a couple of pranks but this is taking it a bit far." She pulled out of his arms and folded her own under her breasts pushing them up higher. "You think this is a prank? I knew you were dead not dumb." He hissed out an unneeded breath through his clenched teeth. "Well what would you call that ridiculous get-up?" He waved a hand at her deliciously scantily clad body. He groaned inwardly that he had actually thought that. He was her best friend damnit. He could practically feel her anger from the four feet separating them. "I am dressed perfectly fine. It's not my fault you were raised a caveman where women couldn't even show their ankles." He snorted at the jab. "Hate to break it to you Lydia, but I'm over 500 years dead. That particular fashion statement was way after my time."

She winced at his use of her full name, he only did that when he was very upset. This was so not going as she had planned. She had known for a while now that her feelings for Beej had long since passed the only friends stage, and now that she was legal she had made it her mission to make him hers for real. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long inky black hair "I think you should go Beej. I don't want to fight with you." Her attempt at pacification had only enraged him further. "Where do you get off ordering me about like your damned dog? You know what, you're right. I have stayed here with you for far too long now. After all, you're so much better than I am; being alive and intelligent and what not." He cringed at the hurt look that crossed her beautiful face but she had brought this upon herself. Not waiting to hear her response he vanished back into his roadhouse. "Beej, I love you." She whispered her darkest secret into the silence that engulfed her room with his departure. It wasn't the first time he had to fight his inner thoughts over Lydia but he couldn't have those kind of thoughts and remain her best friend. He knew she was young and figured her to be going through a phase where she was curious and who better to test it out on than her best friend Beej? The thought made his chest tighten painfully where his heart would have been had he been alive. He was not one to be toyed with, by anyone.

He slammed the cabinet doors open for once ignoring the beetles that scurried around, instead, going for the dust covered bottle of whisky which had been sitting there for decades. He snapped the glass lip off between his fingers and took a long drink of the potent liquor embracing the burn of it sliding down his throat. Stomping down the hall he glared at an unwitting Ginger, who had the bad luck of opening her door while he was passing by, before entering his room and juicing the door locked. He sat in his coffin shaped bed downing a quarter of the bottle in his next gulp. He didn't feel the burn any longer but he could tell it was taking effect. His head dropped slightly staring at the wooden sides of his bed as his buzzed thoughts decided to go down memory lane of the girl, no woman, who had caused his pain. He took out the picture of the two of them together he had in his coat pocket grimacing at the happy go lucky look that crossed the young girl's face. What had happened to them to bring them where they were now? He frowned and took another long draw from the bottle that was now half way gone. He had entered fully drunk territory and for a poltergeist like himself that could be deadly for others if provoked.

His thoughts flickered through their years together not noticing for the first time the transformation she had undergone while she grew into the beautiful woman she was today. He hated his damn conscience for continually bringing up that he was her best friend.

In his addled state he didn't even try to stop the thought. It was true, she had grown up and he had stayed the same as it should be since she was alive and all. He took another drink at the dark images going through his mind. They were inappropriate for a best friend to think but he considered that for a long moment before pulling a pack of cigarettes out and lighting one. The blue grey smoke that surrounded him was comforting. He had missed this he realized having hidden this dirty habit from his young friend. Letting it rest in his mouth loosely he sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair again making it more disheveled than ever. What was he now? Her actions tonight certainly proved her wasn't her best friend anymore at least not in her eyes. Before he could have shrugged off her actions as a joke but the look him her eyes and the heat in her voice had destroyed that possibility. He watched as a column of ash fell from his cigarette and onto the picture covering her figure in a blanket of grey giving her the appearance of a young ghoul. He froze at the image and the after image of her as a fully grown beautiful ghoul and crushed his now spent smoke and drained the rest of the bottle tossing it over the side of his bed closing his eyes still in his sitting position. His final thought before he passed out was wondering what they were to become after tonight.

While he had drank away his worries Lydia had spent the night fighting her emotions. She was angry with herself and hurt by his words and actions even though she understood them. She looked at her mirror blinking in surprise at the sight of the roadhouse beyond its frame. She had forgotten she hadn't actually sent him back and closed the portal. She chewed her lower lip fighting her inner turmoil before standing up and crossing the distance to the old mirror. She was going to go apologize for being so cruel and to ask him to consider forgiving her. At least that was her intention as she stepped through and into his bedroom. She saw him sitting in his bed the smell of whisky clung to the room mixed with smoke. Slowly approaching him she recited in her mind what she would say so she wouldn't be a stuttering fool. Reaching the side of the bed, she knelt beside it and placed her hand on his shoulder not seeing his closed eyes through the hair covering his face. "Beej.. hey Beej I.. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

His eyes had snapped open at the light touch on his shoulder sliding his still half drunken and blurry eyed gaze to the young woman he sighed and figured this was a dream. Nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him again. After all why would his Lyds come all the way here just to apologize to an ungrateful wretch like him? " 's alright.. can't stay mad at a beautiful woman. 'specially you." His words slurred from the ancient alcohol in his system.

He watched her eyes light up appreciating her outfit now that he was asleep and didn't have to worry about that pesky conscience of his. He was surprised however by the tight hug his dream Lydia gave him. He chuckled to himself wondering if it was going to be one of those dreams and hugged her back letting his hands run up and down her back. "Damn you feel good babes.. so warm and soft." He felt her freeze under his hands and he turned his head into her shoulder inhaling her scent. She smelled of lavender and sandalwood earthy and enticing at the same time. "Gods I love how you smell..always have. I wonder if you taste as good?" He hadn't realized he had said that out loud but what did it matter? This was his dream after all. Might as well enjoy it. He ran his tongue along the smooth column of her neck enjoying the jump of her pulse. She did in fact taste better than she smelled if that was possible.

Lydia closed her eyes in shock and excitement at his husky words. She wondered if she had fallen asleep but the cool rasp of his tongue over her flesh proved it to be reality. Groaning she tilted her head giving him better access and melted in his arms. She didn't know what had changed since the fight but this wasn't what she had expected.

He chuckled at her sound and nipped at her pulse point letting his hands roam further down to caress her bottom. "Gods you feel even better than I thought you would.." He murmured this in her ear biting the shell gently.

He pulled the panting woman into his lap not trying to hide his attraction to her as he had earlier. She straddled his waist letting her head lean back when his hands moved to the front slowly lifting her thin shirt. The cold touch of his fingers made her shiver in delight and made her squirm against his hips gasping as she felt his length pressing against her begging to be let out. Her thoughts turned to mush however as he had lifted her shirt over her lace clad breasts and he nibbled on the tops that were exposed. He growled low in his throat and pushed the cumbersome material out of the way before capturing her puckered nipple between his lips suckling on them like a babe. She rocked and ground her hips in his lap her hands going to his hair pressing his head closer while she continued writhing under his ministrations. He bit down harshly before moving to her neck again licking and biting his way up to her lips claiming them in a searing kiss. She gasped which he took advantage of slipping his tongue inside teasing her by mimicking what was to come. He broke away which earned him a whimper of protest from his partner. He smirked at her his bright green eyes flashing as he removed her shirt and bra tossing them away before he moved back to kiss her again this time biting and sucking on her lip while his hands unbuttoned her pants his hand sliding inside feeling her wetness coat his fingers. He growled again this time more animalistic sounding rather than human.

He used his juice to remove the rest of her clothes as well as his own his hard length throbbing against her thigh making her moan into his mouth. He nipped her lip again before flipping them over to where she was beneath him. She was panting heavily and he could smell her need he looked down at her a softness she had never seen before in his eyes. "You sure about this babes?" His voice was deep and raspy with lust. She smiled gently up at him. "I trust you Beej." He groaned and positioned himself at her entrance feeling her heat radiating against his velvet head. He leaned in and captured her lips once more as he surged into her capturing her cry as her maiden head broke. Taking unnecessary breaths he watched her waiting for her signal which she gave by rolling her hips against his. He swore in a long dead nordic tongue he hadn't used since he died and slowly started to move inside of her marveling at how tight she was though it was to be expected since he was her first. And only he growled to himself. Picking up speed he angled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could take everything she had to offer. Her moans and pleas were angelic to his ears as he hit her spot and angled himself to make sure he was constantly rubbing against it entering and exiting. He could feel her start to spasm around him and knew she was as close as himself. Picking up an inhuman speed he buried himself deep within her as they came at the same time.

Their cries echoed around them. Panting heavily he stared down at her peaceful face and leaned in to gently kiss her again. "I love you Lydia. I think I have for a while now.." he whispered this against her lips before rolling them over so she wouldn't be crushed under his weight. Smiling she traced lazy circles over his chest as she yawned quietly. "I love you too Beej. Tell me, when did you sober up?" Grinning cheekily he ran his hand through her now thoroughly tossed hair and shrugged. "About the time I tasted your neck. I've been thinking about us and what we've been through these few years and I was worried about what we would become.. but now I know. I won't let anyone else have you but me. Ever." He whispered the last word his gaze sliding down to his now quietly sleeping lover. Yes, he thought to himself, he liked the sound of that. Closing his eyes he thanked the Old Ones for his unexpected gift of unconditional love from a woman he knew was forever out of his league. But for some reason she chose him, out of every guy and ghoul she had chosen the Ghost with the Most and he never gave up what was his. He drifted off into a deep sleep enjoying the warmth and weight of his beloved lying in his arms.

**Alright now that the smutfic is over should I make a sequel? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
